Conventional vehicle transmissions include one or more synchronizers that selectively link two transmission components. The synchronizer includes a driving side and a driven side, each with mating teeth formed on their respective engaging surfaces. During synchronizer engagement in some transmissions there is a chance that the synchronizer teeth will get misaligned or “stacked” on the teeth of the clutch body. This is undesirable as it can cause unnecessary wear on synchronizer teeth and additional time to—in some instances—back out of the synchronizing mode and re-start the process.
Some existing transmissions have sought to rectify tooth-on-tooth engagement by adjusting a clutch. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0109143 titled “Motor Vehicle Transmission Control for Operating a Motor Vehicle Transmission” discloses adjusting a clutch to a desired position in response to a shift fork position. Misalignment is detected based on a signal indicating that the shift fork has not reached a desired position/value. Paragraph [0029]. This method of detection, however, produces more wear in transmission components as it requires an axial force be applied to the shift fork for some excessive period of time before it is recognized that the fork is essentially stuck due to a misalignment. A more expeditious detection method is desirable to reduce the wear on transmission components and provide an overall quicker solution to the problem.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a method of aligning a transmission synchronizer that efficiently detects and cures misalignment without the need for additional transmission components or repetitive attempts to back out and re-engage the synchronizer.